


Stability

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Anakin loves it when Obi-Wan quiets the noise in his head, Obi-Wan loves taking care of him after.





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromDreamstoEmpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/gifts).



Anakin’s breathing was slow and even, but not so deep as to say he was asleep; a soft sort of chirp rolled off his tongue as Obi-Wan stroked a warm washcloth over his sticky skin.  A gentle hand on his side nudged him onto his back again, and his eyes were heavy-lidded as he tracked its continued path.  Obi-Wan’s long fingers traced the fading lattice patterns left behind by the decorative knots of the rope they’d used that night before soothing the irritation with a fresh cloth.  “Is there anything else you need, my darling?”

 

“Just—”  A soft gasp as his Master’s touch pressed into the bruises darkening on his hip, and Obi-Wan bit back an apology for making them; he knew Anakin wouldn’t want one, but that hadn’t managed to stop the impulse yet.  When Anakin spoke again his voice was quiet, a light flush that had nothing to do with exertion coloring his cheeks.  “Just you, Master.”

 

An indulgent smile, a tender caress of his cheek that Anakin couldn’t help nuzzling into, “Well, you have me, sweet thing.” 

 

Obi-Wan cast the washcloth aside to be taken care of later before dragging the fluffiest blanket they had up from the foot of the bed, draping it over them both before settling himself down and drawing his pliant lover to his body.  Anakin wasted no time in snuggling close, slipping his leg between Obi-Wan’s, his head pillowed on his shoulder; he practically purred as Obi-Wan’s fingers sank into his hair, carefully working through the sweat-tangles of his curls.  “And how are we in here?” 

 

“Still.”  Anakin’s eyes rolled shut as Obi-Wan’s hand shifted, thumb rubbing soothing circles into his temple.  He drew a long breath in through his nose, exhaled the word, “Quiet.”

 

He pressed a kiss to Anakin’s forehead, dropped another into his hair, “That’s good, dear one.”  Obi-Wan smiled as he felt the younger man melt against him; he hadn’t thought he could feel more boneless.  A warm chuckle, “Comfortable?”

 

Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan felt the sweep of his eyelashes as he closed his eyes, felt the gentle curve of his lips.  “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good,” he murmured fondly, then, “Rest now.”  His thumb continued to move in its soothing circles long after the other man had slipped into sleep; his other arm tightened about Anakin’s waist, determined to hold onto the peace they’d made.  “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
